Six Years Time
by happytide
Summary: Bella Swan has been shot at a corner store. When she wakes up her hot green eyed doctor says she's been in a coma for six years!She's twenty one. Now she plans on doing everything she's missed out on. BxE AH
1. Waking up

**Disclaimer!!!!!!!!!! It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer**

**BPOV**

My mom pulled the miny van to stop in front of a gas pump. I was in the front seat of the van and Jake and Alice sat in the back. My mom had just picked us up from school. Jake and I didn't go to the same school, he was in eighth grade and Alice and I were sophomores in Forks high school. Our schools were close together and my mom didn't mind. Jake and I had grown up together she treated Jacob like family wich he practicly was. Just no blood relations. And as for Alice, she was my best friend ever. Our friendship had started in sixth grade and had never ended.

" I'm gonna get a drink, do you guys want anything?" I said as I opened my door. Jacob was intensely playing his game boy.

" I'll take a coke" Jake piped from the backseat not taking his eyes off the gameboy screen.

Alice rolled her eyes at him. " Your such a loser" she muttered. Alice and Jacob never got along.

" Your such a brat"

"Bella let me come with you." My mom said as climbed out of the car to fill the gas tank. I rolled my eyes. I was fifteen years old not two. My mom knew I was more mature then the average kid my age. She said I got more middle aged everyday.

" I'll be fine" I muttered as pulled my hood up, headed out of the car and to the store. I glanced both ways for my moms sake before crossing the wet parking lot. As I walked to the door I noticed a man hunched over by the door leaning against the wall with his hood down shadowing his face. While passing him he looked up at me for a split second, our eyes locking.

He had a young but worn face. I sucked in a breath. The color in his eyes was average brown but the expression in them was haunting. I hurried on looking away from him and his creepy eyes.

When I pushed open the door it made a familiar jingle. There was one short elderly man at the cash register watching a small TV who seemed to be operating the store all on his own. He gave me a friendly smile as I passed by and I returned a smile. The store was empty and I figured they didn't get much business.I mad my way to the back where the cooled drinks were. I grabbed a coke bottle for Jacob and then scanned the fridge for something for me. Then I spotted Dr Pepper. Oooh. My favorite since fifth grade. As I pulled open the cooler door I heard a jingle come from the front of the store. I payed it no attention and grabbed my Dr Pepper off the shelf.

Then I heard a gun shot.

I dropped the cold bottles to the floor and they shattered. One second of pure shock and horror passed by before the adrenaline rush kicked in.

My heart nearly stopped as I dropped down to the floor on reflex. I quickly looked for a hiding spot. I spotted an empty space by some car wheels and scrambled for cover. Crouching in the small spot I pulled a near box in front of me to hide myself.

I was well hidden enough so they wouldn't see me but there was a small slit for me to peek out of. My eyes zeroed in on a man in a black mask by the cash register. He was stuffing a red bag full of cash. The elderly man was gone. That was what I thought until I spotted a hand laying limp on the floor around the corner where blood was begining to pool.

I chocked a sob slash gasp as I muffled my cry in my fist. I was glad I couldnt see the rest of the body. What a heartless, dispicable, evil man he was to have shot a helpless senior like that. I pictured the children and grandchildren of the man greiving his loss once they herd the terrible news. This made me gag in my fist.

The man at the cash register turned around. At first I was sure he saw me but then he raised the gun and shot the video camera.

" There's a girl in here."a young man's voice said not to far away. My pulse increased. " I saw her come in"

" Well find her!" The man at the cash register said.

I needed to get out of here before they saw me. I padded my self for my cellphone. Shit! I' d left it in the car! I'm sure that my mom had heard the gunshot. But what could she really do besides call the police. I prayed that she wouldn't come in here.

Then I herd footsteps aproaching me.

I held my breath.

I was positive he could hear my heart thudding. The foot steps came into view and my eyes landed on a pair of worn brown boots. My eyes bulged.

Then the person stopped infront of me. I closed my eyes and praid to God.

" You found her?" the man at the cash register joined the other man infront of me.

The next thing I knew the box was shoved aside and I was being violently tugged out of my hiding place by the man in the mask. I screamed in vein.

" Shut up!" The man in the black mask said . I didn't. I continued to scream and thrash. Then he smacked me across the cheek with head of his gun. I felt my gums bleeding.

That shut me up.

I stared up at the black masked man with hate as I held my cheek. Then I saw his companion by his side.

I gasped as I recognized as the young bum I'd seen outside. His expression looked scared and almost apologetic.

" Shit Berry! Why don't you have your mask on!" the black masked man said. I continued to stare at the young frantic looking man my hands shaking violently.

" I'm sorry I forgot!" the man stuttered.

Then I heard the clicking of a gun.

My eyes zeroed in on the gun pointed straight at my forehead.

" What are you doing!" The young man gasped frantically.

" We have to!" Black mask said, " She's seen your face and she could tell the police." he explained.

" No!" the yyoung man wailed. For some unfathomable reason I suddenly felt bad for the young man. He looked like he had been through stuff. Bad stuff. And the fact that he didn't want me dead made me think he may not be evil like black mask.

" Shut Berry!"

"No". The young man shoved against black mask then I heard a shot.

And I crumpled to the floor. My eyelids shut on their own accord.

" Lets get out of here."

Those were the last words I heard before my brain shut down.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up to the sound of a beeping monitor.

My eyes fluttered open.

I stared up at white walls and I instantly knew where I was. A place I visited often because of my clumsiness.

The hospital.

The first thing that went through my mind was that I shouldn't be alive. The man had aimed and he's fired. But then I thought of the other man. The young man had in a twisted way saved my life somehow.

Then I thought of my mom.

I needed my mom right now. I seriously needed a hug!

I'd seen a man die. Or at least I'd seen the hand of a dead man.

I lifted my head. And instantly let it fall back down.

Something was off! Something was seriously off!!!

I felt different. But I couldn't quite put my finger on it. All I knew was something was definitely weird about my body.

I yanked off all th ridicoulus things attached to me including the oxygen mask.

I slowly sat up. Again I felt strange. It felt like I was in a strangers body.

Throwing my feet over the stiff bed I climbed out stumbling a bit. I shakily mad my way the small bathroom in the corner of the small room.I flipped the light switch on and went to the sink. I splashed some cool water on my face then looked in the mirror.

I screamed! I screamed so loud that I thought the glass would break. Or at least I hoped it would.

The girl or I should say woman in the mirror wasn't me! I mean she resembled me but she couldn't be. Her hair was long and plenty past her shoulders. I'd aways kept my brown hair to my chin yet this woman's hair flowed down the middle of her back. Her brown eyes were locked on mine mirroring my horror in her eyes. The hair wasn't what made me scream although it was a definite shocker.

It was her face. She looked like a full grown adult in her early twenties! But I was only fifteen!

I continued to scream as I fled from the bathroom not able to stand another moment of looking at my reflection. I yanked open the door to my hospital room and sprinted down the hall way in my hospital gown. As I ran I caught the attention of nurses. Some began to sprint after me. I ignored them. I needed to find my mom. Or my dad. Anyone with a familiar face.

The nureses called my name. How did they know me! Then as I rounded the corner I was cutt off by another gang of nurses. I wurled around looking for an escape but I was trapped. One woman nurse caught me by my wrist and pulled me to her. A few others grabbed me ,too, restraining me from running.

" Let go! Where's mom!" I whimpered as they held me tightly.

"Shh Bella every things going to be okay. Just calm down." A nurse said trying to comfort me as someone rubbed my wrist.

I looked up to see a doctor approaching me. He was stunning. He had tousled bronze hair and brilliant green eyes. He gently grabbed my wrist. I looked up into his green eyes mesmerized by this handsome Greek god. Then I felt a sting in my wrist.

I looked down to see the doctor had inhected me with a needle.

I immediately began to feel drowsy.

" Okay thets get her on a bed." the doctor said in a beautiful voice. My eyes fluttered not able to stay open any longer. I felt my self being lifted but then soon after I was knocked out.

------------------------------------------------------------

I opened my eyes for the second time and was staring at the same white ceiling as the beeping monitor continued to beep steadily.

Next to me the bronze haired doctor was scribbling things on his clipboard with his back faced to me. I slowly sat up. My body still felt foreign to me. I looked down at my body my eyes widened. I had breast! Thats right I Izabella Marie Swan had breast. I lifted up the coller of my gown and peeked down. No Way! This couldnt be my body! At age fifteen I still didnt have breast but now as I looked down my shirt I began to hyperventilate in shock!

The beeping in the monitor started to speed up. The doctor glanced behind him and then noticed I was awake.

" Oh Hello Bella, I'm Dr. Cullen" he held out his slender masculine hand. I hesitantly reached out my own hand to shake but then I noticed my hand was different. I was slender and adult looking. I pulled it back so I could study the change in awe.

Dr. Cullen chuckled as he pulled up a roll chair to my bed and sat on it. " I understand that this must all be shocking for you but pretty soon-"

" Where's Dr. Snow ?" I whispered cutting him off. Taking my attention off my adult hands and looking up at Dr. CUllen. Dr. Snow had been my doctor since I was five. I'd had frequent visits with him do to my lack of balance.

" Um, he retired about 4 years ago."

I gasped. " But I just saw him last week! I had tripped in Jake's garage and hit my nee on a hammer! He stiched me up! See" I said pulling up my night gown over my nee. But then I gasped again. Where a long line of stitches used to be there was now just a faint white line. A cut like that would have taken years to heal!

" Whats going on!" I cried in shock. I felt like I was in the twilight zone. Nothing seemed real.

" Bella" Dr. Cullen said placing a hand on my shoulder." You've been in a coma for six years."

My heart skipped a beat. My throat felt dry.

" No! Your lying! Where's my mom! W-we were just at the corner store!" I cried my eyes begining to water. I refused to believe what he was saying!

Then the suddenley the door swung open and in walked a huge young man. I knew his face!!!

It was Jacob!!!

No! Impossible! What had happened to cute chubby faced thirteen year old Jake! In his place stood a huge man. What! I'd always been taller then Jake but this man stood at over six feet. His black hair was pulled back into a short ponytail at the nape of his neck. Before I had time to react he swooped in for a huge hug that I'm pretty sure broke every bone in my body.

Then I began to sob. What Dr. Cullen had said was right! Only that could explain everything. I wasn't in the twilight zone I was in the real world.

" Shhh! Is okay bella!" Jaob said. I didnt recognize his voice! It was a deep husky voice that belonged to a man. " We missed you so much Bells!"

" Is it really you Jake?" I whispered sobing.

" Of course!" he grinned pulling away.

" Where's my girl?!" Charlie said from the doorway. I was happy to see he hadn't changed much except for the slight dwindling of his hair.

" Dad!" I choked.

He rushed to my side enveloping me in a hug. The last time I'd hugged my dad I'd felt tiny in his arms. I didn't feel so small any more!

" Where's Mom?"

Dad pulled back his eyes saddening." She moved to Phoenex and got remarried but don't worry she's on her way here." My parents had divorced since I was 2 and my mom had bought her own house in Seatlle. I switched between Charlie and her house. I knew she hated Washington but I'd never had guessed she would ever consider moving. And she was remarried!? That must have really hurt Charlie!

My head was spinning with all of this information.

Dr. Cullen cleared his throat. " I'm sorry but I need to do a physical on Bella so I;m going to have you two to leave momentarily."

Jake rolled his eyes and gave me one more hug before he and Charlie exited the small hospital room.

I was silent side from the beeping of the monitor as Dr. Cullen did his check up on me.

" What's the date?"

" January 3rd 2009" he answered. I swallowed. " I'ts a friday" he added.

" How long have been my doctor" I asked quietly.

" Three and a half years."

" How old are you?"

" Twenty six"

" Is'nt that a little young for a doctor?"

" I graduated early."

A sudden thought occurred to me and I gasped.

" What?" The doctor asked and looked up at me startled.

" I haven't graduated out of high school yet!"

Dr. Cullen chuckled. " I'm sure you could take at home tutoring to get caught up."

My brain was already beging to process everything. " I'm twentyone, Jacob is nineteen, Alice is-"

" Twenty two" Dr Cullen finished for me. I looked up bewildered. " She's my sister."

I gasped for the millionth time that day. " Your Edward Cullen!" Alice had told me she had an older brother and one younger named Emmett. I knew Emmett because we went to the same school together but I'd never met Edward. He was always off to colledge. " Duh" I said slapping my for head. His last name was Cullen like Alice's.

" Alice is on her way right now." he said.

" Does she look the same?" I asked.

" Not much. But if you ask me I think she shrunk."

I smiled thinking about Alice. She'd always been short. I wondered idly what she would look like standing next to Jacob.

" You know honestly I dont really miss them the way they miss me. I mean of course I miss them or whatever but I dont feel like I've been away from them. It's like I just was with them yesterday." I tried to explain. " It's a strange feeling."

Dr. Cullen nodded understandingly. I doubted he could make since of my jibberish. I must sound so young to him. I mean he's twentysix, gone through college, has a paying job and everything and here I am, the fifteen year old stuck in a adults body. Although I never considered myself the average teenager. My mom always said I got more middle aged every year because I'd always been mature for my age.

I sighed resting my head against my pillow as the doctor fiddled around with my temperature and such. Would Alice even want to be my friend now? Would she still want to hang out with a girl with a fifteen year olds brain. My heart rate began to speed. What if Alice began to view me as a child!

The doctor glanced at me questioneningly. " Are you okay?"

" It's all just a little overwhelming"I mumbled.

He rubbed my shoulder comfortingly then clipped some papers to his clipbourd. " Well all done here. You'll be able to leave by tomorrow." he stood from his chair.

At that moment Alice burst through the door the way Jacob had.

" Bella!!!" Alice schreeched as she through herself at me. Always the little ball of energy. " Oh Bella! I'd almost lost hope! I cant beleive you finally woke up."

I laughed hugging her back. She sure was tiny. " Alice you cut your hair!" I said pulling away and taking in her appearance. It was true what Dr. Cullen had said. She hadn't changed much. The only difference I could see was that her hair was now short and spiky. " I love it!" I smiled.

" It's been like this for years." she smiled.

My face dropped a little. I'd missed out on so much. Alice scooted on to the bed next to me and through a small arm around my shoulders.

" Cheer up Bella! You get to go home tomorrow. Ooooh! We can go shopping! None of close will fit you now!" she grinned. " Especially now that you have boobies!" she giggled.

" Alice!" My face heated up as I glanced at my chest. Dr. Cullen was still in the room! How embarrassing!

" It's okay Bella! Your a woman now." Alice said giving me another bone crushing hug.

" I don't feel like a woman." I mumbled. " I feel like a fifteen year old in a woman's body."

" Bella you've always been more mature then just a fifteen year old. If you ask me your a thirty year old stuck in a twenty one year old's body"

I smiled at Alice. SHe always had a way of cheering me up.

" Alice I've been dormant for six years. I've missed out on so much. I skipped past everything. I never got a chance to watch you grow up. Or even Jacob."

She nodded understandingly. Then she grinned. " Then I guess you've got alot of catching up to do!"

Alice was right. I _did_ have a lot of cacthing up to do. I'd basically skipped being a teenager. And from that moment on I decided I'd spend the rest of my time _cathing up._

**Do you like!? Let me know by leaving me a little review!!! Thankyou for reading!**


	2. The Key

**Im sorry for taking forever to update I've been pretty busy and forgot all about this fic but I pinky promise it wont happen again! And I'll admit this chapter was a little tuff.**

**First off I want to say thanks a million to yall for taking the time to read this story and thanks even more to those of you who'v reviewed. And also thanks to catastrophenation for pointing some things out to me. THANKS FOR REVIEWING GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Okay guys, I know yall have a lot of questions so I'll try my best to answer everything I can. Just don't forget that this is fanfic not a real book so please cut me some slack. I also currently have no beta. And one more thing. Dont forget guys that this is a rated m story for reason. Just keep that in mind. Anyways.... ON WITH THE STORY!!!:)**

**Disclaimer! It's Stephanie Meyer's not mine!!!**

**BPOV**

" So what did you bring me?" I asked Alice as I sat crisscross on the my hospital bed. Alice sat in front of me mirroring my position with a huge pink frilly gift bag on her lap. I tried to sound excited but I'd never been one to gush over gifts. I just wanted something else to wear besides this retched hospital gown.

Today was the day I was leaving the hospital. Alice said it was great that I'd finaly be getting out of this place but to me it felt like I'd only been here a few days. None the less I still couldn't wait to leave this hospital and step out into the world. I knew the world would feel new to me and absolutely different. I was sure a thousands of things had changed while I was in my.... coma. It still felt weird just formulating the foreign words in my mind.

" I of course brought you some clothes..." Alice chirped pulling me out of my chaotic thoughts. She reached into the bag and set out a perfectly folded pile of clothes. I was curious about there sizes. It was odd not knowing what size I was. My mind trailed off again thinking of how I stayed thin during my coma. Did I have a physical therapist? I lifted the shirt to examine it. It was a hot pink color ( definetley soomething Alice would choose) and thin. And the pants were dark and....skinny?

" There skiny jeans" Alice gigled. " Definetley in style" I rolled my eyes. ALice and her fashion obsession. ALice pulled a pair of black boots that looked extremely comfy. " Uggs" she announced. I nodded as if I had any clue of the meaning of the word. Was she saying the boots were ugg as in ugly? Modern lingo? I thought they were cute. Then she pulled out some matching hot pink undergarments. I glanced around the room although I already knew nobody was there. " Now go change! When you come out I'll let you what I've got this bag."

I snatched up the clothes. " Thank you Ally!! I love them!" I skipped to the bathroom and nearly ripped the ugly hospital gown off. The pants were indeed _skinny_but the shirt fit comfortable. I looked in the mirror and couldnt help that jolt that went there my spine when I saw my reflection. It would take a while before I stopped seeing a stranger as my reflection. I quickly went back to the room to join Alice.

" So what else is there Alice?" I asked knowing she would be getting impatient soon. She was already practicaly bouncing.

Her hand ducked into the bag and came back out with a newspaper. At first I was confused untill I understood her meaning. I gently pulled it out of her hands to study it. It had _todays_ date.

" You know, so you can get caught up with current events and all." Alice explained.

I nodded and set it down. Her hand disapeared back into the bag and came back out with a blue journal and she handed it to me. I rifled through pages. It was more of a planer or organizer that started with January and ended in December.

" You know how you said that you felt like you'd missed out on so much, well I was thinking that maybe you write down everything you'd missed out on and do it before the year is out." she smiled.

" Awww Alice that's so thoughtful and sweet! Thank you!" I pulled her in for a bear hug crushing her tiny body to mine. Between us the bag crinkled. Then I heard a small jnigle come from inside the bag. Not a bell like jingle but a key like jingle. Overcome by my curiosity I reached into the bag and pulled out a key chain with a key on it that was hot pink with zebra stripes. What does it go to? I raised my eyes to Alice. She was grinning madly at me.

" What does it go to?" I asked.

" Your going to have to wait and see!" Alice said mysertiosly rubbing her hands together.

" Awww Al-ice! You know I hate surprises!" I wined.

" Well you'll like this one!" she squealed and put all my belongings back in the back and handed it to me. " Now lets get out of this place." She chirped as she bounced off the bed gracefully.

At that moment Dr. Cullen strode to the room. " Not so fast kid." He chuckled and patted Alice's head. It was amazing that they were related. He had to be over six feet and she had to be under five. I would never understand genetics. " I still have to sign Bella out."

I watched as grabbed filled out a chart. His fingers looked amazingly gracefull. Although I couldnt see it from here, I was certain his handwriting was immpecable.

" I just need you to sign here." he handed me the chart. Yes, his hand writing was impeccable. When I put my fingers to the paper my hand felt clumsy, as if I couldnt properly grasp the pin. I was still getting used to this bigger body. After scribbling my signature I was slightly embarrassed to see my chicken scratch next to his elegant text. " And your free to go" The doctor announced as he clicked his pen and tucked it in to his shirt pocket the way I'd seen doctors on TV do. Only those doctors were old. This doctor looked like a freckin supermodel.

Alice clapped her hands together in excitement and tucked her arm under mine. " Lets go"

I nodded pressing my lips together. Alice and I walked arm in arm out of the room as Dr. Cullen went to go help another patient. When we made it to the lobby I began to wonder whose car we would be taking.

" Were taking my car."

" You got your license!" I asked. Then I immediately felt stupid. Of course she did, she was twenty two. Last time I'd seen Alice she's had her permit as did I but I guess it was still a little odd to me.

We approached the hospital exit and for some reason my heart started beating. I was both excited and nervous about what awaited me behind those doors. As Alice swung the doors open the wind hit my face pleasently. I inhaled the fresh morning air and relief fluttered through my heart. I dont know exactly what I'd been expecting but it calmed my nerves to know a that at least the air hadn't changed.

Alice's small hand claimed mine as she rushed my down the side walk and to the end of the parking lot. The whole walk my legs were a bit shaky. I guess I still wasnt used to this body.

My mouth dropped open when I took notice of the yellow porsh before me." This is yours!" I sputtered. Honestley I shouldn't have been . The Cullens were loaded.

Alice gigled at my reaction. " I've had since my sixteenth birthday. Get in" she said as she climbed the car. I pulled the door open and climbed in also. lt smelled like Alice; garnier fructis shampoo, and spearmint.

As Alice drove my face was plastered to the window my eyes wide. The city was drakened by the forever huvering rain clods but the weather was about the only ting had stayed the much had changed, it was unbelievable. Stores and outlits apeared before my eyes that I had never seen before. I knew this area very well and to see all these buildings just pop up was astounding. I surveyed the streets were civilians stood. As we pulled up infont of a stoplight I took notice of a teenage girl standing on the corner with, who looked to be, her mother. In her hand was a... cellphone? Yes it was a cellphone yet it was so small and sleek. The clothes the girl wore were also a bit astounding. At my school (or my _old_school) people would laugh behind your back for wearing something od the sorts. I also felt a bit queasy. In my head I heard the twilight zone theme song.

" Yeah the place has changed a bit since you... were in your coma." Alice murmured gently.

I nodded and pulled my head away from the window and looked straight ahead at the road. It was silent for about half an hour besides the soft rythm of the radio in the background. While Alice hummed along to the songs I was left to my thoughts. Then a question popped into my head that for some reason I hadn't thought to ask.

" Where are we going?" I asked.

" Thats part of the surprise" she smiled.

" Are we almost there?"

She giggled. " Yes" then she pressed her lips together signaling the end of her answers.

Thats when I noticed that we were pulling into plaza of sorts. A large gate surouded by a tall fencing post surved as a huge was one of those big fancy type apartment buildings that had to be over ten stories. The plaza was surrounded by a long Fence that served as a bariier. As we passed the large gait it took in the exterior. I An elaborate garden outlined most of the structures that looked proffesionally placed. The large apartment managed to have a traditional look with still a touch of modern style, with its finelly placed pillars a numerous balconies. The entrance had an elgentflourish that stood out from the rest of the building. It was very fancy.

Alice slid the vehicle into an empty spot and stepped out onto the walkway. I fumbled with my seat belt and in a rushed clumsiness climbed out and joined Alice on the side walk.

" Where are we?" I gasped.

" This is where I live" she announced proudly. My jaw dropped to the ground. " Its not permanent for me. Right now Im living with my.."She went on but I wasn't listening to her words, instead I was slowly spinning in a cirvle observing the beautiful surroundings.

" Omygod!" I cut in. " Its beautiful! You have to let me see your apartment!" I exclaimed.

" Its a condo!"She giggled excitedly and grabbed my wrist and walked me through the huge entrance of the building. I was wide eyed as she walked me across the long lobby and into the elevator. Alice quickly clicked in the floor number and the doors closed. After a few moments the elevator made a ding and we landed on the floor. Waisting no time swiped my hand up rushed to the end of the short hall where a room waited for us with the numbers 478 on top. Sliding the key into the lock also turned around and held the door handle.

" And this is where I live.." she announced with flourish and swung open the door to her home.

I gasped and stumbled into the condo. The inside of the condo was just as every bit as beautiful as the outside. The ceiling was high, high enough that there was a staircase to the far side that wound up to a second floor. Windows decorated the walls giving it an open look. Various plants were placed in different corners adding on to the spacious look. I stood in what I guessed to be was the living room area that had cream colored furniture that went well will the hardwood floor. On the wall was mounted a huge plasma screen with shelf on either side. I noticed a PS3 on the ground with video messily scattered around. Hmm, Alice had never been the video game type, but then again so much in my life had changed that I wasnt sure what to my left was a vast kitchen that looked like it came straight out of an IKEA catalogue. Opposite of the stair case was a short hallway that most likely lead to the bedrooms.

" Wow" I breathed as I spun around taking in the place.

" Nice huh? That's not all come on let me show the bedrooms!" she latched onto my hand again and took me to the far end of the sitting area and up the winding staircase. At the very top was a banister that over looked the sitting area that led to another hallway with a few doors on either side. Alice took me to the first door and opened.

" This is my room.." I gawked at it. Everything about it screamed Alice from the hot pink bead spread to long walk through closet she pulled me through. Then pulling out of her room, me to the door next to it.

" And this.." she said with a grin, her hand touching the nob " is your room!" she swung the door open and I nearly collapsed in shock!

" What Alice! Are your serious!" I gasped. My room!?

" Yep, all yours! Do you like it? Esme helped me decorate it. By the way the key goes to this apartment" she said leading further into the room. Against one wall of the room was a king size bed with a white bed spread and brown pillows. The furniture was hardwood that matched the floors. Opposite of the bed was a wall made entirely of glass with curtain at each end in case I wanted to close out the sun ( which meant I would never need it because we lived in Forks). The decor consisted of mostly earthy tones that matched my room, like the rest of the house, looked like it was straight out of a IKEA catalogue.

" So do you like it?" Alice asked plopping on the bed.

" What about Charlie?"

" He already knows"

" Alice" I screeched and attacked with a gigantic hug. She erupted with laughter. " Iloveitioveitiloveit!!!" I cried.

" I knew you would!" she smiled after I Finlay released her. " Now lets go get something to eat from the kitchen." she clapped her hands together.

We made simple sandwiches as we talked about things that had changed since I'd been in a coma.

"..so your Mom will be coming over on Monday we will have time to shop. Oh, and remind me to call your school so we can arrange a tutor for you." Alice said.

My eyes wondered out of the kitchen entrance and to the hallway.

" Whats down that hallway?" I asked curiously as I chewed my sandwich.

" That's my brother's room." She siad distractedly as she looked through a fashion catalogue sitting on the table.

I stopped chewing. " Emmett?"

" Edward" she glanced up at me and blinked at my expression. " Didn't I tell you that this is Edward's house." Edward the super model that was disguised as a doctor?

I dropped my half eaten sandwich.

She laughed. " You didn't think I could afford a house like this by myself did you?I'm planning to be my own apartment soon though.."

" This your brothers house!" I asked again.

" Oh! But he wants you to stay here! He doesn't mind at all!" she said quickly.

But I had stopped listening to her when I heard a key jiggle in the lock.

" Yay, he's off work!"

**Sorry I know it was kinda short but I plan to make the next chapter pretty long. Hope you all liked it!**

**By the way does anyone know how to get pics on your profile?**

**Review please! Leave a review and you get a kiss from Edward!**


	3. Drowsy

**Im so glad to have people enjoying my story! Thank you for all the reviews! Edward gives you all a kiss!**

**As promised this chapter is little bit longer then my last so hope yall like it!**

"Hey Edward!" Alice chimed as Edward came through the entry way to kitchen.

"Hey Alice" he greeted in that musical voice of is. "Hello Bella"

"Hi" I returned politely watching his back as he strolled to the fridge.

At that moment the phone rang.

"I'll go get it!" Alice chirped and ran off leaving me alone with Edward.

At that moment I felt extremely awkward. I sensed as though I should say something, but saying" Thank you for housing me even though I'm probably a complete stranger to you" didn't seem quite adequate. I watched him reach into the fridge a pull out a V8. I gulped. Did he know that I knew that I would be living here?

"Bella it's for you," Alice called from the living room.

I rushed out relieved to leave the awkward setting.

"It's Charlie" she said handing me the phone.

"Hey Dad" I greeted into the phone as Alice danced into the kitchen.

"Hey Bells, how've been?"

"Great, the house is beautiful," I said twisting my hair around my finger as I plopped down on the plush couch.

"Well I'm glad you like it," he said then paused," but there some important things I need to talk to you about.."

I tilted my head curiously. In the kitchen I heard a loud clang that sounded like a dropped pot that was followed by shrill high pitch laughter ( Alice) and then a loud impatient sigh ( Edward).

"What was that?" Charlie asked on the other end.

" Alice and her brother. But what was that you were gonna say?"

"Oh um it's about the shooting." I held my breath. " I'm going to need for you to come down to the station." I felt the blood drain from my face. For some reason I felt a constricted panic rise in my throat. My mind back tracked to that fateful day in the corner store, and _his _face flashed across my mind. "Now before you start to panic Bells I want you to know that you don't have to come in today, or tomorrow, or even next week, just whenever you feel your ready."

" Wh-why?"I breathed.

Charlie took a deep breath on the other end of the phone. " I know its been six years since.. the incident but.. we still haven't found the two criminals."

"What do you need me for?"

"We need you to tell us about if you saw either of the men's faces or even if they were men. Right now for all we know they could be women. You're our only witness" I closed my eyes. I _did _know what one of them looked like and I knew for a fact that they were both men. "Just if you could come in it would be a huge help and we would finally be able to put an end to this case."

I swallowed.

"Bells you there?"

"Yeah its just… I don't think I'm ready for that yet. Just give me a little time."

"Of course Bella, take as much time as you need."

Relief washed over my face. "Ok, thanks Dad"

"No problem Bells, well I've got to bet back to work now,"

"Ok see ya Dad,"

"Bye Bells" and with that the line went dead. I sighed placing the phone back on the hook and burring my face in my arms trying not to think of the corner store, or the bloodied hand or the boy's face or the-

" You ok Bella?" Alice asked from the door way.

My head wipped up to the sound of her voice. " Yeah I'm fine I just uh.." I frowned. "Just sitting here" I finished lamely. I sighed. " Charlie wants me to come into the station."

Her mouth made a little o. "When are you going?"

"Not anytime soon" I mumbled.

"It's ok," she said patting my hand," You'll come around to it."

I smiled warily. " It was pretty scary.. I try not to think about it"

She laid her spiky head against my shoulder. " Yeah. It was scary for me and I wasn't even inside of the store. But I did here the gunshot...it was so terrifying waiting outside not knowing if it was you that had been shot.." Her voice faltered. She cleared her throat. "After we heard the shot we immediately began to panic." she smiled. " Believe it or not it was dummy-face that called 911."

We both burst it to giggle breaking the thick air that had settled over us. Dummy-Face had always been Alice's childish nickname for Jacob.

"So what do you wanna do?"

"Well we have the entire day ahead of us so we do about anything." She drummed her fingers against her lips. A habit she had always had when she was trying to think. Then it was as if a light bulb went off in her head as she hopped off the couch and skipped up the stairs. When she came back she had two huge albums in her hands.

Joining me back on the couch she sat one of the albums on the floor and placed one in my hands. It seemed to be the older of the two. Not ancient type old, just dusty.

"It's a photo album, open it"

After running my hand over the smooth cover I flipped it open and a huge grin spread over my face, when I was greeted with a beaming 11 year old Alice on the front page. Her arms were wrapped around a 11 year old version of me. In the back ground were swings and I remembered taking that picture when we had gone to the Forks Park. When I turned to the next page Alice and I both burst into hysterical giggles. The photo was of Alice's 12th birthday party where Alice stood in the center with cake smeared all over her small face. It had been Jacob who had squashed her head in the cake. Behind little Alice's shoulder stood a 9 year old Jacob with a goofy grin on his face. I continued to flip through album occasionally laughing but always smiling at the pictures that brought back memories. By the end of the album Alice and I were 15. I peered at the last page. It was a picture of Alice, Jacob, and me sitting on a log at La Push. I sat in the middle with Alice's arm linked through mine and Jacob's arm throne over my shoulder. We all had a carefree look. It had been taken only a week before the _incident_. These were the Alice and Jacob that I recognized. I smiled rubbing my hand over the plastic that covered the picture.

"Do you want to keep it?" Alice asked already pulling it out of it's sealing.

I nodded vigorously as she placed it in my hands. "Lets look at the others" I said reaching and grabbing the other album and sitting it on my lap. I opened the cover to see a picture of Alice, she looked about sixteen in the picture. I flipped some more and watched as Alice and Jacob grew older and older through the photographs. I paused at one. It was a prom picture of Alice with a tall blond guy.

"Who's he?" I asked pointing at the blond.

"That's Jasper my boyfriend, you'll meet him soon. His sister is Rosalie, was your physical therapist during your coma. You'll meet her too." She said.

"Oh" I mouthed and my eyes trailed down to a prom picture of Jacob. At his side was a dark girl that looked slightly familiar. I raised my eyebrows. Jacob with a girl? I still though of Jacob the thirteen year old who still had baby fat.

"Thats Leah Clearwater.. they're not together anymore"

"Mm" I nodded as I continued through the book trying not to think of my little Jacob with a ...girl. By time I made it to the last page it was already 5:00.

Snapping the heavy album closed, I stood up and stretched and yawned.

"Are you tired? Rose said you would be sleeping a lot the first few days."

"Just a little bit" I mumbled rubbing my eyes. I was tired and it was only 5:00!

"Maybe you should crash.." she suggested taking the albums out of my hands.

"Yeah I am feeling pretty drowsy right now." I said resisting the urge to yawn again.

"Well I'm just gonna go put these up" she said shifting the albums to her hip. " Night Bells"

"Night" I mumble as I trudged upstairs half way wake. It was strange how fatigue just hit me out of no where."

" And dont forget to take your medicine. Its on your dresser." she called.

I nodded my head to tired to speak.

When I made to my room I spotted the medicine that she had been talking. I set the picture of Alice, Jacob and me on the dresser and picked up the medicine bottle. Yanking off the top I dumped two into my hand before setting it back on the dresser and walking to the bathroom. Placing the two onto my tongue I tilted my head down other faucet and swallowed down the pills. After wiping my mouth I looked at my reflection in the mirror and frowned. Would I ever get used to this stranger's face?

After changing out of the tight skinny jeans Alice had given me and into a pair of soft sweats and white tank top, I crawled into the soft bed and curled into a bull and nuzzled my head into the pillow. Letting the drowsiness over take me I drifted off into unconsciousness.

_

The soft peacefulness that always drifts over my mind when I fall sleep only seemed to last a second before it was suddenly invaded by a horrid nightmare.

I stood in complete blackness only for a moment before the darkness dissolved away and I stood before a pair of glass doors. I instantly new that my mind had taken me back to the corner store, in which these glass doors belonged to. Through the murky glass doors I saw the old man at the counter calmly watching a small television. Then, as though I didn't exist, a man in a hood walked straight through me. But something in my mind told me that I couldn't be seen by anyone, like I was just watching a movie clip play out unable to have no influence on the outcome of the story. Shoving the doors open, the man trucked over to the counter where the man was.

Then I noticed the man was wearing a mask. My heart lurched into my throat. Then in my peripheral vision a shadow moved. It was him! The boy. I briefly wondered why I hadn't acknowledged his presence at first but I quickly forgot about him as I noticed a commotion in the story. The masked man had now grabbed the frantic old man by the collar and was reaching for something out of his jacket. I knew what he was reaching for and I knew that he was about to aim it at the old man. My hands slapped to my mouth in anguish. I knew what was about to happen but I couldn't watch. Instead my glazed eyes drifted to the boy by my side. He stood staring into the window with hard eyes.

Then as he closed his eyes I heard the gunshot.

_

I lurched upright in bed letting out an agonized short scream.

It was just a dream. But then again it wasn't.

I felt cold sweat beads sliding down my forehead as I I tried to slow down my heavy breathing. I swallowed but my throat felt extremely dry. I ran my fingers through my tangled hair several times before throwing my legs over the side of the bed and letting my bare feet touch the cool floor. I glanced at the bed stand as I stood up and walked to the door. It was 4:18 in the morning. Wow. I'd slept nearly twelve hours. But it had felt like I'd only had a moment of sleep.

Making my way to the kitchen, I tiptoed, trying my best not to make any noise. At first I was sure my goofy scream had woken the whole neighborhood but there wasn't a single noise through the house. I guess I wasn't loud as I thought. I pulled open the fridge and it made that soft humming noise. Except in a house completely void of sound that humming noise sounded like a obnoxious groan..I cringed and quickly grabbed a water bottle before closing the fridge door as quietly as possible.

Wasting no time I twisted the cap off the water bottle and began to chug.

Half way through the bottle I heard a deep voice say " So I guess you couldnt sleep either." and choked a little on the water spurting down my front.

Coughing, I looked up to see Edward.

Oh.

Crud.

In a span of only a few seconds my mind acknowledged several things at once.

Number one, I was standing in _his_ kitchen holding a water bottle ( that was technically his) in one hand while water dripped down my shirt ( That was white), which was also seeping into my bra.

Number two, I was positive I looked like crap; my face felt hot and I could still the feel cold sweat from my nightmare on my forehead, my hair surely looked like haystack, and I was wearing sweats and a tank which was not the most attractive outfit, not to mention it had a huge water stain on the front.

And Number three, ( my more hormonal side noticed this part not me!) Edward wasn't wearing a shirt. Just back pajama pants that hung dangerously low on his hips…

" Oh sorry, I didn't mean to startle you.." he said quickly.

I cleared my throat blushing deeply also glad It was probably to dark in the kitchen for him to notice my red cheeks. "No it's okay, I was just getting a drink of water." I mumbled shuffling awkwardly.

He nodded. "Leaning against the doorway. " I was in my room…reading" Why as he reading at 4:18 in the moring? "When I heard you scream. Everything ok?"

" Yes everything's fine! I was just having bad dream is all.." I bit my lip thinking about the "dream". More like nightmare.

He studied my face briefly before asking " Are you hungry"

My stomach answered for me with a growl. God that's embarrassing.

He took that as an answer and nodded his bronze head and said " Me, too." and flipped on the light. I shielded my eyes from the blinding light as he opened the fridge. " Omlets sound good to you?" he asked glancing over his shoulder then did a double take after seeing the huge wet stain on my shirt.

" Err yeah sounds great, I'm going to go take a shower." I said feeling heat spread to my cheeks as I turned and hurried back to my room.

As soon as the door shut behind me I wiggled out of my sweats and pulled off my wet shirt. I suddenly wondered if he though that the wet stain was from sweat. That thought was to embarrassing to dwell on so I hustled to the shower and ranked up the nozzle. Waiting for the water to heat I looked at myself in the mirror, this time really studying my body seeing how it had changed completely since I was fifteen. Once my body had been bony and awkward but now it seemed that I really filled out with soft curves at my hips that belonged to a woman not a girl. Still in my opinion I was plain. My eyes traveled to my head and I instantly groaned. It was a completely tangled mess. The mirror began to fog.

I stepped into the hot shower and sighed as the relaxing water beads traveled down my neck and back. Inhaling deeply grabbed a bar of soap and cleaned myself. After I finished I stepped out onto the rug and dried myself with a towel. Wrapping the towel securely around me I stepped into my room and rifled through one of my bags for a suitable outfit to wear. I settled for a pair another pair of black sweats with the boots that Alice had brought me and a grey t-shirt I'd had since I was 14. After changing clothes I raked a brush through my tangled wet hair and pulled it up in a ponytail. A delicious aroma seeped into my room making my mouth water and my stomach growl.

Finally satisfied that I looked presentable I skipped back down stairs following my nose.

"Smells great!" I said settling into a stool as Edward expertly twisted a perfect omelet on a plate with the spatula.

"Here you go" he said placing the plate and fork before of me. "What would you like to drink?" he asked opening the fridge again.

"Water's fine"

Setting the water in front of me, he grabbed himself a plate and took a seat in front of me. " Dig in"

An that I dd. As soon as the warm eggs met my tongue I had to have another. Before I knew it m tummy was full and plate was empty.

"That was delicious Edward! Thank you."

He smiled. "I'm glad you liked it."

I pressed my lips together in a firm line before blurting" And I don't just mean thank you for the omelet. Thanks for everything, the room, the hospitality, just everything." I felt as though there could have been a better way of wording that but continued " I know I'm probably a complete stranger to you and you may even find me annoy-"

"Bella!" He cut in interrupting my blabbering. "Your not a stranger at all to me. Alice has been telling me about since she was in the sixth grade and I have been your doctor for over two year's now." he smiled. " And I don't find you annoying."

I thought about that for a moment. Yet I still couldn't fully understand. "Why are you doing this?"

He looked down at his plate and for a moment I saw something flicker through his eyes. " You didn't deserve what happened to you" He said in a quiet voice.

I studied his handsome face for a moment becoming sidetracked again by the fact he wasn't wearing a shirt. Then I winced inwardly at where my thoughts were taking me. Goodness grief. Maturity wise he was eleven years older then me. But then again girls matured three years faster then boys so-

" Are you finished?"

I nodded. Before he could get up I quickly grabbed his plate and cup, stacked it with mine, unloaded them into the sink and began to run water.

" Oh, you don't have to-"

"No I got it" I cut in as I continued to wash off the plates. This dude had to be like the most hospitable person I've ever met.

I heard the stool move from behind me and he said "I'm going to go shower" before he disappeared.

By time he came back I'd finished the dishes and was lounging in the living room watching TV. I was laying on my belly on the carpet with my ankles crossed in the air, a position I'd always had a habit of when I watched TV. I flipped through the stations until I found Disney channel. A show called The Suite Life of Zach and Cody was playing, a show I'd never heard of. Whatever happened to Even Stevens or Sister Sister?

"Does Even Stevens still come on?" I asked turning my neck around to pear at him as took a seat on the couch. I noticed he was wearing a shirt now. I felt both relieved and disappointed. Then I noticed his sexy wet hair. It was definitely a good look for him.

"Even Stevens?"

"Its a show, nevermind" I mumbled quickly turning away as heat spread to my face. Of course he wouldn't know about such a childish show. What grown man watches Disney? Then a question popped in my head.

" Where's Alice?"

"Jasper's"

"Jasper's house?!" I said swinging my head around again.

He nodded and I notice he was reading a book.

" She spent the night there?"

He nodded again.

I gasped. " She spent the night at a boy's house?" Then realizing what I just said and who I had just said it to I instantly blushed furiously again. How immature can you get? He was probably extremely annoyed with me right now and probably wanted more then anything else to put duck tape on my big mouth so he could finish reading.

"Sorry if I'm annoying you" I winced.

He laughed quietly before shuting his book. "I told you, you don't annoy me." I felt a great since of relief wash over me.

"What are you reading?"

"Dracula"

I giggled.

"What?"

"Its nothing" I murmured. " You just don't seem like the type to be into vampires.."

He frowned. "What kind of books do you read?"

I shrugged. "I'm really into Jane Austen, but my favorite book is Wuthering Heights."

He nodded. "Jane Austen is good."

I turned back to the TV and rested my chin on my hands.

"Want a pillow?" He tossed me one of the decorative pillows that sat one the sofa.

It looked too expensive, and fancy for my head to lay on but once I felt it's cushiony goodness I couldn't help myself. As burrowed my head in the soft pillow I began to feel the drowsiness. " Thanks" I mumbled tiredly. Thinking of the last time I'd fallen asleep I felt a bit tense. I didn't want another nightmare. But I couldn't fight of the exhaustion for to long before my eyelids dropped closed and I was once again completely nocked out.

_

"Bella, Bella, Bella." a voice sang cheerfully.

I groaned in my sleep. Alice. I felt her weight as she hopped onto my bed and began to bounce.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bel-"

" Wwwhat ddoo yyou want Alice!" I groaned burrowing my face deeper into my pillow.

"Get up!"

"No"

"Get up!"

"NO"

" GETUP!" I felt a cover being tugged away from my body. I reached out pathetically with my hand but all I grasped was air.

"OK" I groaned finally opening my eyes. I looked at the clock and it was 11:13. What was I doing on my bed? Had Edward carried me up here?

"That's not up! Get up!"

"Why" I groaned sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

"We're going shopping." she said sliding off the bed. "Change into those clothes" she said pointing to clothes that were spread on my bed. "And don't forget to take your medicine." she said as she left out of the door.

Ughh, Shopping. If my memories served me correctly, shopping with Alice was an exhausting event that usual ended in sore feet. Alice had set for me warm clothes so I figured it was pretty cold outside today. After changing into the clothes Alice had set out for me and taking my pills I headed down stairs warily.

"Where's Edward?" I asked as I joined Alice in the living room. She also wore an ensemble similar to mine.

She shrugged her dainty shoulders. "He went out somewhere. Ready? Nice and bundled up?" she asked as she came over to adjust my scarf and button up my coat.

I rolled my eyes at her as I pulled on my mittens. "All ready."

" Alrighty then!" she pulled on a beanie, grabbed her keys and we were off.

My memories didn't serve me right at all. I'd thought that shopping with Alice was an exhausting event but that was an understatement. We'd gone through about ten stores, and had an arm full of bags before she said. "Alright lets get started" and I knew that it was going to be along day. Although the day was gruesome and tiring I had to admit we did by some pretty cute outfits. When we'd stopped by Victoria's Secret so we could get some " sexy lingerie" as Alice put it I questioned her.

"You'll need it for when you get a boyfriend." My face had immediately heated up but she ignored it and continued her shopping frenzy only stopping once for lunch break.

By the time we had finished shopping it was 6:11. I couldnt believe we had spent that much time shopping.

" Lets go home." I mumbled as I slouched into the car seat.

"Your not tired are you?" Alice asked glancing at me.

Surprisingly I want tired. Just my feet hurt. "No"

Then I noticed that we weren't headed in the direction of Edward's house.

"Where are we going?"

"Charlie's"

"Why?"

"Dont you wanna say hi?"

Her words made me feel a little guilty. Of course I wanted to say hi to Charlie. I guess I'd been a little negligent of him. If I had a daughter that had been in a coma for sixth years I'd want to spend lots of time with them.

As we pulled into the driveway of Charlie's small home I smiled. It was just the way I'd left it. I noticed Charlie's cruiser was in the drive way. Good. He was home.

When we were out of the car and had made it to the door I thought about the key that had always been hidden and absently wondered if it was still there. But the door was unlocked so I opened it. Surprisingly it was completely dark inside of the house. I squinted into the darkness and reached over to flick on the light.

The moment the light was on there was a chorus of voice that all boomed at me "Surprise!!"

It wasn't until I peered around me at all the faces around me, some familiar some not so familiar, and noticed a large banner that had been taped over and arch way that said " Welcome Back Bella" that I understood.

Well crap. I never did like parties.

**A/N: And there you go! I'm going to be working on the next chapter and hopefully it will be up within a week but I'm not makin any promises.**

**So I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please be kind and leave me a review and let me know what yall think. And thank you for reading!!**

**-happytide**


End file.
